


Show me your wings

by Winchester_Hiddles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Hiddles/pseuds/Winchester_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants is to see Cas again and be with him but his prayers are not being answered. However when Cas shows up, Dean just has to have him...and he wants to see his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your wings

Dean paced back and fourth, wall to wall. He knew that there was something wrong with Sam, whether his brother would admit it or not, Dean knew him more than anyone else...maybe even more than himself lately. Dean knew that these trial were taking it out of Sam, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. And like Cas has said, even he, the most powerful angel that Dean had ever met, couldn't fix his brother.

He stopped pacing and looked around his room. _His_ room. His own space, the only room of his own he'd ever had. He felt at home here in the previous home of The Men of Letters, like he belonged. In a sense he did, after all he was one of them, and so was Sam.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He moved his hands over his face, running them over the soft stubble that was beginning to appear. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Cas..."

There was no answer. There hadn't been the past few times Dean had tried to reach the angel but he thought that somehow this time might be different.

"Cas, if you can hear me..." He knew how he wanted to finish the sentence. He wanted to say 'I need you, Cas, here with me.' "If you can hear me," he repeated, "you'd be a great help right now...I don't know where you are and why you aren't answering me, but..." he paused and sighed. "Sam needs you, Cas."

Dean knew that Cas could hear him, so why was he being ignored? He didn't ask for help often and he certainly didn't pray often. But this was a time of need...Sam wasn't the only one who the trials were hitting hard and Dean could not lose his little brother...not again. A single hot tear ran down his cheek with this thought.

He decided there was no use and dropped his head back into his hands. Then he got up, wiped the wetness from his face, walked towards the doorway and stopped suddenly just as he exited the room. Did he just hear that? Maybe he was just imagining it and was hearing what he wanted to hear. Hoping and praying with everything he had, he turned around and took the few steps back to his room.

"Hello Dean." came a familiar voice. Dean tried to speak but nothing came out. "I heard you." the angel continued. Dean stared back at Castiel blankly, he was trying to decide whether to hug him or punch him. He chose instead to stride towards him, grab his face and push their lips together forcefully. Cas' arms remained by his side as Dean pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" Dean sighed into Cas' shoulder as he hugged him tightly, taking in the familiar smell of the trench coat that he'd missed so much. He was angry at Cas for not answering him the past few times he'd called but he knew that he couldn't stay mad. "I'm sorry." replied Cas, slightly raising his hands to rest them on the small of Dean's back, but Dean didn't reply, he didn't care now that Cas was here.

Dean pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Cas' shoulders, and placed their lips together softly. Dean was surprised when Cas parted his lips slightly to allow Dean's tongue to find his own, he was learning from Dean more and more. So Dean took the hint and dipped his tongue into Cas' mouth, sliding them together and humming softly as he did so. Their eyes were both closed now, lost in the moment, not wanting to let go. With their tongues still dancing, Dean placed his hands on Castiel's chest and moved them upwards, tucking them under his blazer and pushing it and his trench coat from his shoulders.

Cas maneuvered his arms in order to allow the layers to drop to the floor as Dean pulled his lips away and smiled widely at him. His eyes flicked to the angel's shirt collar, undressing him with his eyes. Dean reached his hands up and tugged the blue tie from Cas' shirt and then undid the first few buttons that revealed the solid chest beneath and immediately pressed his lips to the tan flesh, causing Cas to moan softly. Dean could feel the vibrations of the moans in Cas' chest against his lips and tongue that ran down to his nipple as his hands continued to unbutton the shirt.

Once his shirt hung open, Dean moved his hands down to Castiel's belt and began to pull at the buckle, still kissing his chest and neck. Cas shrugged out of his shirt and immediately tugged at the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, pulling it up over his abdomen and then over his head. They could both feel the heat of each other's body as Dean continued to fumble with Cas' zipper, the need for him causing his hands to become unsteady and unable to undo the simple zip while Cas ran his hands through the hunter's hair. Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming softly.

Dean's jeans were becoming extremely tight as his erection pressed against them and Cas let out a long sigh as his own was finally freed. Cas then moved his hands to Dean's jeans and returned the favor and the two then removed their layers and threw them into a heap on the floor.

"Dean I want to say I'm sorry," the angel began as he kissed lightly down Dean's neck and chest, making him moan softly, "I'm sorry for everything I've done." He bent his knees in order to kiss further down Dean's body, now grazing his tongue over his navel. "I'm sorry for the lying," he was now on his knees and kissing the thin line of hair that ran down Dean's abdomen. "I'm sorry for breaking Sam's wall, I'm sorry-" the rest of Castiel's sentence became muffled as he placed his lips over the end of Dean's cock and rolled his tongue over the thin slit.

Dean's head fell back and he let out a deep moan as Cas' rough hands squeezed his hips gently. He gasped as Cas thrust his mouth over his length, the head of his cock hot at the back of Castiel's throat and the gag reflex non-existent. "Fuck, Cas." Dean muttered, the only phrase he could manage. Cas didn't respond and continued to deep throat his partner, running his tongue along Dean's shaft as he did so.

Dean took hold of Cas' wrists and pulled him up so that he was standing opposite him again. Dean glanced towards the bed and without saying a word, the two moved in unison and then positioned themselves so Cas was lay on the bed and Dean knelt by his side. Dean's hand instantly moved down Cas' body and he began to stroke his length slowly and softly, watching him squirm, unconsciously begging for more. He pressed his lips to Castiel's neck and began to suck slightly, leaving little dark spots and making him moan as the pace of Dean's hand increased.

Dean pulled back and looked around to find a bottle of clear liquid on his bedside table. He reached for it and popped the cap, quickly spreading it over two of his fingers. He sat back and ordered Cas to open his legs so he was completely vulnerable. Dean then circled his first finger around the tight skin of Cas' entrance and dipped a little inside, causing Cas to wince slightly. He pushed the finger further into him, right up to the knuckle and watched the angel's eyes screw shut.

"Damn, Cas, you're tight." Dean said with a slight smile. He liked to be the one to stretch Cas. To leave him aching after fucking him. To remind him that he belongs to Dean Winchester. Dean inserted the second finger that he had prepared and pushed it in slowly, slightly hesitating when he reached the first knuckle and Cas winced. When both fingers were fully inside the angel, he began to pump them in and out of him and soon the pain Cas felt became pleasure. Dean scissored the fingers in order to stretch Cas and prepare him.

When Dean removed his fingers Cas sighed with relief and longing for more at the same time. Dean reached once more for the bottle of clear liquid on the nightstand and covered his cock with a decent amount. He positioned himself so he was between Cas' legs, his hands either side of his head and Cas' legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed the tip of his cock into Cas slightly and pressed their lips together, running his tongue over Cas' bottom lip as he moved his hips slowly into Cas.

Cas moaned into his mouth helplessly and Dean could feel his eyes squeezing together. Dean was inside of him completely now and slowly moving in and out of him. Cas' hands ran over Dean's back and around his shoulders, grasping onto them as he was thrust into with increasing pace. He was burning hot inside, a mixture of pain and pleasure - whatever it was, he didn't want it to end. Dean grunted with every thrust as he neared his climax, the two of them becoming more and more vocal. The pace of Dean's hips was now fast and rhythmic and they both moaned loudly.

"Show me your wings, Cas, I wanna see your wings." Dean breathed into Cas' ear, his eyes closed, close to his orgasm and he could tell that Cas was too. The angel stared at him, silent, with a worried and confused look across his face. The only time Dean had seen his wings was when they had first met and Cas didn't enjoy showing them off...in fact it wasn't something to be proud of at all, the only time they are shown from a living angel being due to intense rage.

"Dean, I-" Cas began but Dean interrupted the angel by pressing their lips together. "It's okay, Cas," Dean said smiling, "I won't tell." He winked at Cas and resumed his rhythmic movements into him. The increasingly loud sounds of the pleasure of both men filled the room. All of a sudden the single light bulb in the center of the room began to flicker and Dean looked up at it and then down at Cas who lay with his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly Cas became alive and his eyes shot open. Dean gasped as his arms were grabbed, the room still flashing around him, and he was flipped over so Cas was now towering over him, an element of evil in his eyes. "Holy..." Dean uttered. The room filled with the black shadows of Castiel's wings as he came hot and fast onto Dean's stomach. His eyes remained wide open, staring into Dean's.

Dean pumped faster than ever into the angel, their eyes locked and unblinking, and came inside of him hard, riding out his orgasm and filling Cas with his seed.

"Breathe." Dean said simply, pulling himself out of Cas and running his hands down his back. The room returned to normal, the shadowed wings fading into the white walls and the dim flickering light regaining its power.

Cas returned from his high and his eyes became innocent as before. He released his grip on Dean's biceps and gasped as he revealed dark purple hand prints. "Dean I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...that's why I was unsure..." he panted. Dean chuckled deeply at him, smiling his wide grin. "I've had worse." he said simply as Cas caressed his bruises.

"Clean yourself up and go check on Sammy would ya? I'm gonna go get a shower." Dean said as he glanced down and smiled at his stomach covered in Cas' come. Cas smiled embarrassingly, his cheeks turning pink.

Cas dressed himself as Dean went to get a shower. He left Dean's room and found Sam sat at the large table on the phone to someone, it sounded important so Cas decided he'd wait to speak. "No I checked the fuse boxes, they're all fine. No no I don't need you to send someone out-" Sam caught sight of Cas and jumped a little, he hadn't seen him around in a while. He looked the angel up and down and smiled and resumed his conversation, his eyes remaining on Cas. "Actually you know what never mind, thanks for the help though." Sam hung up the phone and placed it on the table, laughing under his breath to himself.

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked, wondering about the phone call. "Yea, that was an electrician," Sam smiled, "just had a few problems with the lights that's all, they all started flickering for a few minutes." Cas' eyes widened. He must have got more caught up in the moment with Dean than he'd thought... "I guess it was just a little fault or something." Sam giggled to himself as Cas stood there uncomfortably, eyes glued to the floor, cheeks bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading - feedback is very welcome, I like receiving kudos and comments ^^


End file.
